


3-3

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore une bataille entre House et Cuddy. Cette fois-ci, qui remportera la manche ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-3

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Laisse-moi récapituler, articula lentement Wilson. Elle t'a refusé cette analyse très chère dont il s'est rapidement avéré que tu n'avais pas besoin.  
\- J'en aurais eu besoin pour déterminer que je n'en avais pas besoin.  
\- Tu as quand même réussi à le déterminer d'une autre manière...  
\- Seulement parce que j'ai fait le diagnostique à temps !  
\- Bref. Tu es donc allé dans son bureau et tu t'es amusé à transférer ses dossiers d'un tiroir à l'autre pour qu'elle ne s'y retrouve plus.  
\- J'aurais pu être bien plus méchant. J'aurais pu transférer le contenu des dossiers d'un dossier à l'autre.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. En représailles, elle t'a infligé trois semaines de consultations.  
\- Et les patients qui vont avec.  
\- Ce qui t'a paru raison suffisante pour t'introduire chez elle et découper ses hauts à coups de ciseaux.  
\- C'est très esthétique je trouve. Et puis, ça ne montre pas grand chose de plus qu'avant. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer tout le mal que je me suis donné pour obtenir la clé de chez elle...  
\- Ben voyons. Tout cela explique donc la disparition de ta Game Boy et par conséquent la fin de nos parties de Metroid. Ce qui nous fait donc 3-3, match nul.  
\- Pour l'instant.  
\- ... misère..."


End file.
